Titans: Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2021. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of a team composed by eight teenage superheroes and their missions to save their hometown Jump City from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a brave orphan acrobat who leads the Titans and is often seen as a brother figure by his teammates, while Batgirl and Starfire see him as a possible lover. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Commissioner Gordon's brainiac daughter who is the Titans' second-in-command and is out to find out TBD. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a TBD younger clone of Superman who TBD. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a TBD teenage girl who is granted the powers of TBD. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the curious princess of Tamaran who ends up exiled to Earth and decides to become a heroine on her own while dealing with her feelings for Dick. *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a TBD African American teenager who acquired the ability to control and generate electiricity, using it to fight TBD. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a slacker green-skinned teenager who is able to shapeshift into several animals due to a mutation, being somehow popular with some girls. *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - an overenergetic Martian girl who TBD. Supporting *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Geo-Force's off-putting younger sister who originally served as an agent of H.I.V.E. until she grew fond of TBD. * Antagonists *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - a rather mysterious and sinister mercenary who is obsessed with Nightwing and is TBD. **'Joseph Wilson/Jericho' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - Slade's son who TBD. *'H.I.V.E.', consisting of: **'Queen Bee' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the seductive head of H.I.V.E. who TBD. **'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) - TBD **'The Fearsome Five', consisting of: ***'Jinx' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Gizmo' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD ***'Baran Flinders/Mammoth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Selinda Flinders/Shimmer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Arthur Light' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Brain' (voiced by ) - a French-accented evil mastermind who is TBD. **'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Madame Rogue' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kitten Walker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Neil Richards/Mad Mod' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Amazing Mumbo' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD * Episodes See List of Titans: Ready for Action episodes. Production Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas